


To Keep Me Spinning

by theplotholesmademedoit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, all the babby fics I left anon on TheManSing's tumblr, fluff and angst mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplotholesmademedoit/pseuds/theplotholesmademedoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments of Ian and Mickey popped and painted so you live them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheManSings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManSings/gifts).



> The one that started it all.

Vines of red are growing up the the whites of Ian's eyes, stretching out to then dipping in with the curve of the ball. It's not from hot boxing and Mickey knows he's the one that planted the little red seeds. His mother used to garden, he thinks as he slowly sweeps his thumb over they wet skin of Ian's cheek, he knows how to weed and he can get rid of these vines. He swallows. "I'm so fucking sorry." Ian smiles, and salt water coats the vines, dimming them. Mickey smiles too.


	2. If we end in amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimisms for "Secret to Sell".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I had to fit all of these into anon asks and some make less since than other. Now that I have the glorious and potentially world-dominating ability to use as many words as I please, I could fix them, only that would require mental stamina that I'm with out.

"Look kid," Mickey says as he yanks the shoulder blades of one of the new bouncers who's a punch away from an assault charge, his muscles like boiling water under Mickey's hands, "I used to be you. Whatever you're running from, go back and fucking face it." The bouncer, who can't be over 21, stops squirming to wind his fists and blinks scared eyes at Mickey. His lips flop open to speak, but Mickey's phone buzzes. The text reads: Happy birthday Mick. C u in an hour-Ian" Mickey grins. Todd's long gone and Birthdays aren't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who reviews get flan. On the house (because I know how to cook more than burnt toast, what are you talking about..shut up I only set the microwave on fire once. ONE TIME. NO THE TOASTER DOES NOT COUNT)


	3. No Drops for Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pesims for pre "Secret to Sell" (I LOVE YOU THE MANSINGS I'M SUPER PUMPED FOR US GETTING TUMBLR MARRIED AND READING MORE OF YOUR WRITING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bEEEEEEPPPPPPP

Mandy's nails are blacker than her hair used to be, with white chips where she bit them that arch over the edge of the polish like storm clouds in the dark. It's nights like this when she sits with Ian on their rooftop, air crisp but heavy with smoke, vodka, and the cracks in their laughter that she wishes there were storm clouds because when it rains it's so much easier to hide. "Happy Birthday Mick," slips in a whisper from Ian's lips around the bottle. She knows she wasn't supposed to hear it over the imaginary thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and then they all died.  
>  Kidding I just wanted to say that. Flash apocalypse everyone


	4. Wish For

This time Mickey went to jail, not juvie, so Mandy didn't have to. This time he lets Ian smudge his hand against the glass and feels his lips own spread wide up into his skull when he says,"I miss you" This time the first guy that calls him a fag gets all his ribs broken so the dragon tattoo that twined around them sags and scrunches and no one can prove it was Mickey. This time when he gets out he kisses Ian hard with a hard mess of teeth and tongue that says "fuck you" louder than his finger.


End file.
